


these kingdoms in my veins are lost playing children's games

by orphan_account



Category: DIA (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gen, More characters to be added later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of many strange happenings at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	these kingdoms in my veins are lost playing children's games

_**December** _

The cold is biting against her bare legs. Heehyun hands her a cigarette, like she always offers, but this time she takes it. She doesn't light it, though. Just sticks it between her lips and plays pretend, inhaling the smoke Heehyun exhales instead. 

It's dark outside, too dark to really see beyond the stairs leading down to the street. Heehyun's afraid of the dark, and that's why Chaeyeon always accompanies her on her smoke breaks - just to remind her that no one's going to jump out at her through the veil of night and stab her until she bleeds to death. She finds it kind of funny and kind of interesting at the same time. People were always intensely interesting, the more you got to know them. 

But Chaeyeon liked the dark. It was somehow comforting - knowing you could exist in a world where no one would look for you, where no one cared for your existence in the first place. It reminded her how small she really was in the scope of the whole world, and she liked the humbling effect. 

As she's staring at the ground between her Mary Janes, a crack of light cuts through the night. She turns around because she knows Heeyeon won't bother, pulling the cigarette out from between her lips, a thin trail of saliva sticking to where it adhered to the slick space of her inner lip. 

Kim Mingyu. He looks at her like he's seen something he wasn't supposed to. The roar of the party inside dampens as he closes the door behind him. Chaeyeon watches as he almost trips trying to slip on his shoes. The darkness hides her smile. Heehyun flicks the ashes off her cigarette.

"Hey," he says, smiling. If Chaeyeon squints, she knows she could probably make out that sharp canine he has, sticking out against his lip. It's a rather gratifying imperfection to the _ideal boyfriend_ kind of look he has going on, the kind all the other girls in her English class coo about. She decides to let it go tonight. 

"Hi," she replies, because she knows Heehyun won't. Heehyun doesn't even turn her gaze from where she's staring into the darkness, smoke plumes escaping her lips. "Out for some air?" Mingyu didn't smoke, she knew, from everything the girls have gossiped about him.

He leans against the gate beside her - not close enough to be overbearing, not far enough to be uninterested. He pointedly doesn't glance at her legs. "Yeah," he laughs. It's a throaty chuckle. "Guess you could say that."

Chaeyeon nods. Crosses her right leg over her left. If she stretched a little further, the toe of her shoe could touch his. Just the right amount of distance. Just the right amount of distance. 

"I never pegged you as the kind to," he starts, gesturing toward the forgotten cigarette dangling between her fingers. “You know.” She looks down at it, blushing.

"I didn't light it," she says, defensive.


End file.
